A nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery such as a lithium-ion secondary battery is in widespread use as a battery for devices such as a personal computer, a mobile phone, and a mobile information terminal. Attention is paid to, in particular, the lithium-ion secondary battery because the lithium-ion secondary battery emits less carbon dioxide and makes a greater contribution to energy saving than a conventional secondary battery.
An electrode assembly for use in a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery includes: an electrode group including a positive electrode member which serves as a positive electrode, a negative electrode member which serves as a negative electrode, and a separator provided between the positive electrode member and the negative electrode member; and various components which are provided in the vicinity of the electrode group. Examples of such a component include adhesive tape (see Patent Literature 1) and an insulating protective layer which has a portion bonded to an outer peripheral surface of an electrode group (see Patent Literature 2).